madokafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Madoka Magica The Movie -Rebellion-/@comment-96.42.100.125-20170812045751
Now I hear a lot of backlash for the ending that this movie got, and people are disagreeing with it and describing Homura's change of personality as 'cheap' or 'cruel' and dissing it immediately. Lemme bring several details as to why this ending seems to make sense, and why it's almost perfectly reasonable for Homura to have done what she did. There may be minor spoilers in this paragraph! Homura's wish was to save ''Madoka, not only from dying to Walpurgisnacht, but from becoming a soulless puppet -which she didn't find out about until much later in the series- so there's strike one to turn Madoka to normal. And what happened in the end was basically a spit to her face, Madoka becoming a god, removing that time travel ability from Homura so she couldn't go back again, and basically deeming her wish, the wish ''to save Madoka, useless. So already this has some major points for negativity. Then we get into the actual Rebellion movie. At first, Homura is contented just to be next to Madoka, with no threat of Walpurgisnacht over them. As time goes on, she remembers who she is, what happened, and what her wish was really about. During her conversation with Kyubey, she's told devastating information that the Incubators were planning to analyze Madoka -or the "Law of Cycles"- and interfere with it, not only making Madoka's wish useless, but Homura's too. So of course when she's finally given an oppurtunity, she takes the liberty of tearing Madoka down from her position before the Incubators can get ahold of her, before any more messups happen. Because of course she doesn't trust Sayaka -one key that Kyubey used against Madoka in the more recent timelines- nor Bebe -who was once a witch, the original enemy of Magical Girls- to protect Madoka. Not only for this reason, but because if she does this, Homura gets to have Madoka all to herself, and the power to truly protect her. She became a demon to counter-act Madoka, and even if this put them at further ends, Homura went to great lengths to make sure that Madoka "lives in a world where she can be happy" Because as far as Homura could tell, Madoka's previous life of a God would ''never ''have allowed her to live a life where she could be happy and safe. Because if she'd complied and went with the Law of Cycles, she'd never truly have Madoka, Madoka would be forced to take on the burden of everybody's curses forever. Remember, Homura was never in the Magical Girl business to save people because she wanted to. She even stated herself that the world was rotten and not worth protecting. The only reason she went to fight the Wraiths was because Madoka wanted to protect the world. Everything she did, timeline after timeline -for years potentially- threatening friends over and over, watching death after death and continuing to pursue Kyubey, was all for Madoka's sake. She gave up her life to protect her friend instead of moving on, the very first timeline. Why? Because Madoka was the very last thing left to guide her. Remember? Yikes, long ranty-rant over. That was a fun write anyway. Sorry to make your eyes bleed everyone